<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Предпочтения by WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692821">Предпочтения</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021'>WTF Drarry 2021 (Fandom_Drarry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Collage, Don't copy to another site, Draco Malfoy Fancast, Harry Potter Fancast, Kink, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Drarry/pseuds/WTF%20Drarry%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллажист: Infection Of Void<br/>Верстальщик: alentivitka</p><p>Исходники находились в свободном доступе в сети.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, WTF Drarry 2021 визуал высокого рейтинга M_E</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Предпочтения</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Коллажист: Infection Of Void<br/>Верстальщик: alentivitka</p><p>Исходники находились в свободном доступе в сети.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div><p>
    <br/>
<a href="https://images2.imgbox.com/d6/9b/6URd7Bke_o.png">Открыть в полном размере</a>
  </p>
<dl>
<dt class="filter-toggle spoiler collapsed"></dt>
<dd class="expandable spoiler hidden">
<br/>
<div class="innerletter">

<p>
<br/>
</p>
<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692860">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692821">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714121">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708619">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692902">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692929">Смотреть</a>
</div>

<div class="tooltip">

<p>
    
  </p>
<div class="tooltip__body">

<p class="tooltip__content"></p>
</div>
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692758">Смотреть</a>
</div>
</div>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</dd>
</dl></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Чтобы проголосовать за эту работу, пройдите по ссылке: <a href="https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1CvUYbUAAip8NnQ1rhZr4EU4EYu0D5VEuaTBTK0SID2U/viewform?edit_requested=true">голосование за визуал от М до Е</a>. И не забудьте, что в вашем голосе должно быть не меньше трёх работ от трёх разных команд.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>